


The past needn't haunt us

by mordredllewelynjones



Series: Nygmobblepot week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gotham, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Old scars, One Shot, Oneshot, Past Child Abuse, nygmobblepot week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: A oneshot for Tumblr Nygmobblepot week. Day 5: Cuddles (but I think it that actually turned out a lot more hurt/comfort than the one that was supposed to be hurt/comfort did.)Set during season 3. After Ed saves Oswald from a poorly executed assassination attempt the two of them discover a lot about Ed's past and a lot about their shared future.TRIGGER WARNING: Contains mentions of past child abuse, old scars and mild blood mention (gun shot wound.)Contains no sex or rude stuff.I didn't know the names of Ed's parents so I made them up.





	The past needn't haunt us

"Oswald, move!"

Pew! Pew! Pew!

Oswald found himself suddenly and unceremoniously smashed to the ground as gunshots rang out over head. Face squashed uncomfortably against the pavement, all he could do was listen to the screaming and confusing as he waited for the danger to pass. Finally silence fell and he became aware of the weight of someone lying on top of him, their arms wrapped protectively onto of his head in an attempt to shield him from harm.

"Oswald! Oswald, are you alright?!" Ed cried frantically as he rolled off his friend with some difficulty. Sure, he'd been in more comfortable situations and his leg was killing him but compared to the alternative Oswald had never felt better. "Yes, I'm fine" Oswald assured his chief of staff with a grateful smile "thanks to you." Ed smiled weakly back, breathing heavily and it was at that moment that Oswald noticed the dark red stain that was gradually spreading across the front of Edward's jacket.

"Ed!" Oswald breathed, panic gripping him. "Some one call an ambulance!" he screamed over his shoulder as he hastily pulled off his cravat and pressed it firmly against the wound, applying pressure which made Edward wince. There was a mad scramble as various members of staff, the press and the public went on a frenzied search for aid.

Although obviously in a lot of pain Ed seemed to be holding up alright, he was conscious at any rate and was looking up at Oswald with growing concern as he watched his best friend quickly fall apart. "Don't worry Ed, help is on the way. Everything will be fine, I promise. You'll be ok" Oswald assured him and Ed got the feeling that Oswald was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else, his breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps and tears glistened in his eyes. I can't loose Ed, Oswald thought as he clung to his friend desperately, I just can't.

*****************************************************************************************

"Are you sure you're ready to be out of the hospital yet?"

After being rushed to ER and patched up Ed had come straight home, much to Oswald's disquiet. Ed turned to look at Penguin who was scrutinising him doubtfully, his concern written plainly across his face. It as a strange feeling for Edward, knowing that someone worried and cared about him. Strange but by no means unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact.

"I can assure you Oswald, I am perfectly alright" he replied with a fond smile "There was nothing more the hospital could do for me. As long as I don't over exert myself I should be more than capable of continuing work tomorrow." "I wont hear of it!" Oswald cried furiously.  Ed opened his mouth to protest but Penguin held up a hand to silence him. "You risked your life to protect me" Oswald continued seriously "I don't even know how to begin to thank you but the least I can do is make sure that you get some no doubt much needed bed rest. Work can wait." Edward wanted to argue but he could tell from the look on Oswald's face that it was pointless, there was no he was going to get him to back down. "One day off" he agreed grudgingly "After all, who's going to keep you safe if I'm not around?" Oswald raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure I can manage by myself" he replied with a coolness that didn't reach his eyes. Ed chuckled. "Good night Oswald" he said before making his way upstairs to his room.

Penguin heaved a heavy sigh as soon as Ed was out of ear shot, allowing the intense feeling of relief to wash over him. Seeing Ed lying, covered in blood, in his arms had bee like a scene from his worst nightmares. He'd already lost his parents, held both of them as they died. The thought that he could have lost his best friend as well was unbearable, and all because Ed had been willing to sacrifice himself to keep Oswald safe, a selfless action that he certainly didn't deserve.

Today's adventure had certainly put things into prospective however. It was now crystal clear to Oswald that a life without Edward Nygma was one that he had little interest. Sure, he had power, wealth and respect but it in all honesty it all seemed much more hollow without Ed at his side. In Ed he had found not only a loyal and true friend but something else as equally precious that he had never expected.

Oswald didn't know exactly when he'd fallen in love with Edward, perhaps it had been during those visits to Arkham when his mother had died, but the fact was that when they had been sat together on the sofa after Butch's attempt on Ed's life Oswald had felt such and overwhelming surge of affection for the man who had been sat beside him that he had almost confessed his feelings then and there. However, his fear had gotten the better of him and it remained a missed opportunity that he had regretted every day since. It wasn't as if it had been his only chance though, he and Ed spent almost every hour of ever day together. Yet however hard he tried to admit his feelings he always ended up tongue tied.

Almost loosing Ed a second time however, was a sign that even he, stubborn as he was, couldn't ignore. His mother had always told him that life only gave you one true love and that when you find it you should run to it. Whether he was a superstitious man or not beside the point, Oswald liked to think that his mother was looking out for him from wherever she was now, guiding him. Perhaps this was her way of telling him that he had been right, Ed was 'the one.' Squaring his shoulders Oswald made his decision. Tonight was the night, the night he would tell Edward how he truly felt about him. He only hoped that their friendship was strong enough to withstand the almost inevitable rejection. He'd hate to loose the only real friend he'd ever had because he was incapable of being happy with what he had.

Before he could change his mind Oswald marched upstairs and headed for Ed's bedroom door. True, the timing wasn't perfect but with how nervous he felt it was very much a 'it's now or never' sort of moment. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but before he could do so a noise from inside caught his attention, a yelp of pain. "Ed, are you alright?" Oswald called worriedly, his mission forgotten. 

"Come in."

Opening the door Oswald peeked curiously into Edward's room and immediately had to fight the impulse to laugh. Ed was stuck half in and half out of his suit jacket and obviously had been for some time. No doubt his injury restricting his movement and was probably very painful (a situation that Oswald could sympathise with), none the less it was one of the most funny and adorable things Oswald had ever seen and he found himself  falling for Ed all over again. Sighing exasperatedly he went over to help his poor trapped friend. 

"I told you that you weren't ready to be out of hospital yet" Oswald said with a slight smirk as he answered Ed's unspoken plea for help. "No you didn't " Ed corrected automatically as Oswald carefully helped him out of his jacket "You asked whether it was a good idea. There's a difference and for the record I still maintain that I'm better off at home." Oswald rolled his eyes then, having tossed the jacket aside, moved to help Edward out of his shirt. 

All of a sudden Ed's face went white, his smile vanished and he jerked out of Oswald's reach, sending a stabbing pain through his shoulder as he did so. Oswald stared at him in confusion, the look of mingled terror and mistrust on Ed's face filling him with guilt. What had he done?

There was a tense silence as Ed regained control of his breathing and the colour slowly returned to his face. He wasn't used to having people this close. It's alright, he told himself, it's just Oswald. You trust Oswald. His heart was still racing though as he finally got up the courage to respond to his friends worried and questioning gaze. "Sorry" he mumbled, the familiar feeling of shame creeping up on him "I've never really shown anyone before." It was true. Apart from a couple of doctors, and only then when it couldn't be avoided, he had never shown anyone what he looked like under his shirt before. Even when Kristen had stayed the night he had kept his pajama top on the entire time. Oswald opened his mouth tentatively, obviously unsure as to whether it was tactful to ask what he meant, but before anything more could be said Ed gently took hold of Oswald's hands and placed them on top of the recently abandoned shirt buttons whilst giving him a silent nod of encouragement. It will be easier to just show him, Ed thought. Although obviously burning with questions Oswald went along with it and began to carefully undo the buttons. It wasn't until the shirt was half way off that Oswald let out a horrified gasp.

All over Ed's back was a criss-cross of scars, old but still very much visible. Some were smaller and more defined that others, indicating where the belt buckle had come into contact with Edward's skin and as he looked at them Oswald could feel the pain of each one as if he had experienced it himself, it was sickening. It took all Oswald's self control to keep his emotions in check as he finished assisting his poor friend.  Now Penguin had done many terrible things in his life but even he had limits, the fact that someone had treated Ed, his Ed, like this was more than he could stand.

"Who did this to you?" he growled, twisting Edward's blood stained shirt in his hands unconsciously as he was consumed by hot waves of anger. He would make sure that whoever was responsible for this would pay with their life. "My father" Ed replied quietly as he gently prised his ruined shirt out of Oswald's grasp "I was a source of great disappointment to him, to both my parents in fact, and he wasn't the sort of man who let his displeasure go unnoticed." Oswald gaped at his friend, repulsed by what he was hearing. Parents were supposed love and protect their children, he thought savagely. Both his parents, despite his many short comings, had always insisted that they were proud of him. They had protected him and made sure that no matter what happened he always felt loved. The fact that Edward's parents had not only failed to do the same but had actually gone out of their way to cause their child harm was barbaric. It was twisted and wrong.

"Where are your parents now?" Oswald asked in a voice of forced calm but he was unable to fide the fact that his face had contorted with rage. Temporarily forgetting about his injured shoulder Ed shrugged then grimaced in pain. "No idea" he replied "they used to live on the outskirts of the city but they moved away several years ago. David and Elizabeth Nashton." It occurred to him that by telling Oswald his parents names that he had just assured that within the next few days the paper would announce their 'mysterious and tragic' murders, he had effectively just placed a hit on his parents. Ed found that he didn't feel at all sorry.

He laughed but the sound echoed strangely and he broke down into violent sobs instead. Unsure what to do but unable to leave the love of his life so distraught, Oswald reached out and gently placed a comforting hand on Edward's forearm. Ed flinched instinctively but placed his hand on top of Oswald's, making it clear that he wanted him to stay. They stayed silent for a while, Oswald patiently waiting as Ed tried to regain control of his emotions. 

"I'm sorry" he choked finally as he gingerly wiped away the tears from behind his glasses "I'm just being stupid." Oswald shook his head, aghast. The way Ed was looking at him, apologetic and ashamed, was obviously the way he had looked at his father after a beating. Ed had been made to feel guilty whenever he let feelings show, forced to supress his emotions, been told that he was useless and not worthy of love. Ed hadn't said a word of this but Oswald could see it all in his eyes and he hated it.

Forsaking what little worries he had had about acting appropriately aside, Oswald threw himself at Ed (managing to avoid his injury) and pulled him into a tight hug, causing Edward to yelp in surprise. "

"I wont let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

He pulled Ed closer and nuzzled his face into Ed's uninjured shoulder, breathing deeply and enjoying the indescribable warmth. Slowly and cautiously Edward relaxed into Oswald's embrace and, after a short inner struggle, wrapped his arms around Oswald in return and buried his face in the expensive material of his suit. His glasses were digging in painfully but right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Oswald continued to hold him. Overcome with emotion for the man he loved Oswald pressed his lips against the soft skin of Edward's shoulder (one of the few places on his torso devoid of scars) in a soft, tender kiss. "I love you Ed" Oswald murmured as he planted more chaste but loving kisses on Ed's Shoulder, seemingly unable to stop now that he had started.

The object of his affections tensed slightly, taking in this sudden revelation. Edward's head was instantly filled with the voice of his father, who would no doubt be livid if he could see him now, but Ed blocked it out with great difficulty. No, he refused to let that man control him anymore. He didn't matter to Ed anymore but Oswald did, Oswald mattered more to Ed than he could ever explain.

"I love you too Oswald" he whispered back. Oswald froze for a moment in shock as he processed this response and Ed took the opportunity to break away from the hug slightly, just enough so that he could capture Oswald's lips with his own. The smiled shyly yet delightedly at one another before pulling each other close once more. "Don't ever leave me" Ed mumbled pleadingly as he nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriends neck, after removing his glasses of course. "I wont" Oswald promised as he resumed his kisses. He doubted he'd ever find away to convey to Ed how much he adored him but he had to start somewhere.

  The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
